Knight
by ponichtera
Summary: Assassin, thief, or spy, for those of the Caste anything you need, they can deliver for a price. Rin Dust knows this all too well, growing up in the organization and raised as a rogue to the galaxy. When a mission goes astray and she is somehow drugged, all hope seems lost for her until she receives help from someone she could have truly done without.


Hands shaky, body growing numb. I can't quite see straight and yet I feel I can see everything all at once. My body begins to tremble like I'm cold. I can't seem to stop. I reach out to grab something and get a cold, smooth wall. I feel euphoric and yet awful, high and yet low, wonderful and yet horrible. All in all, I feel like I've been drugged. I'm just not sure when it happened.

I've been very cautious tonight. Running around an Imperial city asking questions isn't exactly a safe job. Any sort of carelessness can get you killed. When did I slip up? I was at a bar earlier, trying to hunt down my target. I'd ordered a drink, but I'd kept good tabs on it. Something airborne? It doesn't really matter now. I can't shake it off and the further I walk, the stronger it becomes. I need to radio the ship or contact headquarters, but by now I can't even see my communicator.

My legs start to give out and I have to work my way into what I hope is a nook in the wall. I crouch down and try to make myself as small as possible. I'm wearing all black, from my thick boots to my mask and head scarf. I should be able to blend in. There are footsteps off in the distance and I think they might be headed for me. My hearing is starting to fall away like my eyesight and I can't be sure how far away they are. What I can tell is that there are multiple of them and that they are moving fast but clumsy. So much for small miracles, at least they are just drunk low lives and not hired assassins. I only wish I could function enough to pull out my blaster. Best bet is staying put and hoping I'm not seen.

It seems like luck is with me as I faintly hear two of the men stumble pass me. I stay perfectly still, hardly even breathing, and strain to listen for another of their comrade. Sure enough, a third man comes stumbling by. He trips over something and I can make out a loud thump that could be inches from my hiding spot for all I know. I squeeze myself closer to the wall and stop breathing completely. I imagine I am invisible, that I am the darkness and the night. I must be too drugged to function because to my greatest dread the third drunken fool brushes against me as he stands and next thing I know I'm blindly pulled from my hiding spot.

"Look at what I found here. Nice little piece of ass for us and then later the boss man." His voice sounds more like a growl and makes me wonder if he might be a different species. His hand feel rough and calloused against my wrist but I can't be sure if the skin texture is actually different. He must be pretty tall and at least somewhat strong because he has me dangling a few inches off the ground.

"I don't know," one of the other men sniff noisily at me as I assume he looks me over. This guys is definitely not a humanoid, "she looks real good. Maybe we should pass her off to the boss man before taking turns."

"And have him destroy her is one go. I don't think so. Come on guys, let's give her a go."

I can't tell for sure, but I know the third man must be lurking somewhere off on the sidelines. More and more it's getting harder for me to stay focused. I want to fall into slumber and succumb to the drugs. If I do, however, I know something horrible is going to happen to me. Not that I am really in a state to fight back anyways. These guys could literally take me wherever they want and I can hardly stand a chance in fighting back. I know by now my blaster is useless, but maybe if I can use my other weapon I will stand a chance.

Just as I am about to reach for my second weapon, one I refuse to use so carelessly, I sense something powerful enough to wake me for a split second. In my mind I can see a man and around this man is something so dark my soul wants to weep for him. Along with that I can sense power. Too much power. The others have yet to spot him or to even sense him. I'm surprised, his metaphysical strength is almost enough to sober me up. Even weaklings should be able to feel his presence. I almost have the urge to tell them, but before I can even speak out loud what I am thinking, the mystery man swoops in and I am dropped.

I fall with all my weight and crouch low to the ground. There is fighting going on around me, even in my disoriented state I can tell. I do not want to be caught in the crossfire and should in fact be trying to find a way to safety.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A deep voice but not too old. I look up in the direction of the young lad but everything is black. "Are you ok?"

He fought them off that quick? Who is this guy? I hope I nod my head before I fall forward and into the arms of this stranger. He's a humanoid and it feels good to be held in regular arms against a regular chest for once. I let my eyes close for a moment and soak it up. I'm only sixteen after all and while a mercenary lifestyle is all I've known, it's good to rest for a moment.

"Miss? I think you might have been drugged."

"No…. Really?" My voice is nothing but a whisper in his chest but I really don't care too much at this point.

He laughs and it's quite pleasant. "You're strong, not many people would be able to have such wit in their state. Come on, I'll take you home to sober up. Where do you stay?" I am not about to tell this man my home base. Reluctantly I pull away as best I can and attempt to walk on my own. Of course I don't get very far. "Alright, I get it, you aren't going to reveal that information to a stranger huh? Well, can I at least get a name out of you?"

"Blare."

"Nice, well Blare, it's you lucky day. I'll take you back to my room for the night. Nothing special trust me, but at least know you'll be safe. My name is Anakin Skywalker and I am a Jedi Knight."

I can almost laugh. It would be just my luck running into a Jedi.


End file.
